Ubris Il Peccato Mortale
by mercedes blackswan
Summary: Al Grande Tempio, dopo la battaglia delle Dodici Case, pochi sopravvissuti trascinano dolorosamente le proprie esistenze ormai vuote, nel ricordo e nel rimpianto degli scomparsi.Nelle loro vite vi è ormai soltanto sofferenza e solitudine. Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Ubris – Il Peccato Mortale – Parte Prima

Milo si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore e incapace di respirare.

Iniziò a tossire convulsamente, mentre si sforzava di mandare aria nei polmoni riluttanti.

Ormai succedeva da un po', che si svegliasse senza respiro, affannato e indebolito da quei terribili attacchi.

Quando la tosse si placò non pensò neanche di rimettersi a dormire: quando gli attacchi lo colpivano, non riusciva più a prendere sonno.

Si tirò a sedere e si diresse verso la zona cucina.

Forse se avesse mangiato qualcosa, sarebbe riuscito a deglutire.

Ripensandoci, forse non era il caso, anche solo la vista di un cibo qualsiasi gli dava la nausea.

Ripensò a quello che gli avevano detto Mu e Dauko quando si era fatto visitare sotto la promessa di assoluto silenzio.

Aveva deciso di farsi visitare perché da qualche tempo le sue condizioni di salute erano costantemente alterate.

Spesso la febbre lo coglieva, e rallentava i suoi movimenti e i suoi pensieri, sminuendo l'efficacia di ogni suo gesto.

Accadeva più o meno da dopo lo scontro alle Dodici Case.

Da allora il tempo era trascorso nella ricostruzione di ciò che era andato distrutto durante la battaglia, e nella sofferenza di chi era rimasto a ricordare chi era invece scomparso.

Milo non era esente da quel dolore: inconfessabile gli lacerava il cuore la consapevolezza di non aver agito in nome di Atena, di aver condotto alla morte gli amici, gli affetti, i compagni di una vita, per un errore di giudizio.

Un errore umano, certo, ma che effetto può avere un errore umano quando l'essere che lo commette ha il potere di mille atomiche?

Quando il corpo che racchiude l'essere umano è resistente a qualsiasi cosa, quando si può muovere alla velocità della luce, quasi sovvertire le leggi di natura?

Conseguenze disastrose, ora Milo lo sapeva e questa consapevolezza si condensava giorno dopo giorno in un peso plumbeo sul suo cuore…un organo che fino ad allora aveva considerato soltanto deputato al buon funzionamento del suo corpo…e che ora mandava ben altri segnali…dava prova della sua esistenza e del suo perfetto funzionamento come sede di ogni emozione.

Lo spietato Milo, l'assassino dagli occhi acquamarina, il Gold Saint capace di uccidere con il solo schiocco delle dita decine di persone, l'inflessibile e il crudele Milo, bellissimo e letale, provava ora la morsa della sofferenza, la grigia spirale della tristezza, che su tutto distende un velo scuro come il piombo e rende il cielo una sorda lastra di metallo inerte.

Era la colpa, il rimorso e il rimpianto.

La colpa di aver ucciso…in nome di falsi ideali…innocenti e incolpevoli che non avrebbero mai potuto mettersi contro di lui, centinaia di volte superiore a loro in potenza eppure così inferiore in quanto a sentimenti.

Il rimorso di aver permesso al male di verificarsi, di non aver lottato perché fosse in qualche modo fermato, di averlo anzi incoraggiato pur inconsapevolmente.

E poi il rimpianto. Il rimpianto di una adolescenza persa nel tentativo di ottenere il potere, per poi sprecarlo.

Il rimpianto di aver perso affetti e amicizie.

Per primi se n'erano andati i suoi genitori. Li ricordava a stento, doveva avere un anno o due quando erano morti…i pochi ricordi che aveva di loro gli avevano sempre dato una malinconia insondabile…perché era ben più tremendo non averli neanche conosciuti che averli magari odiati o disprezzati per una mancanza o l'altra.

Il suo maestro.

La figura più vicina a un padre che avesse mai conosciuto. Un uomo risoluto, investito dalla forza della giovinezza e dall'ardore del perseguire un giusto ideale.

Gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che era in suo potere e non soltanto riguardo l'arte della guerra, nella quale eccelleva, ma anche in quella più sottile e nobile dell'amore, fatta di sfumature impercettibili e somme raffinatezze.

Eppure…era morto anche lui.

Ucciso, per meglio dire.

Milo non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a provare senso di colpa nei confronti del suo maestro ormai morto da molti anni.

Certo non mentre vibrava su di lui Antares, impadronendosi del suo cosmo e dimostrandogli che i suoi insegnamenti non erano andati perduti.

Certo non mentre l'uomo crollava a terra insanguinato, e in punto di morte gli raccomandava di servire sempre Atena, di decidere per il meglio…e di amare qualcuno come lui stesso l'aveva amato.

Certo non il giorno o la settimana dopo, perché il turbamento e l'incredulità per il gesto che aveva compiuto fungevano ancora da saldo cuscinetto contro la comprensione e il dolore.

Ma quando era arrivato in Grecia…e si era scontrato col giovane Saint del Cigno…allora sì. Allora aveva capito.

Quando aveva saputo dello scontro dello stesso Saint col suo maestro, Camus di Aquarius, quella consapevolezza l'aveva investito in pieno, l'aveva fatto vacillare.

Aveva ucciso molte volte fino a quel momento…ma tutto era iniziato con l'uccisione dell'uomo che per lui era stato ogni cosa.

Madre e padre, fratello e amante. Maestro d'armi e d'amore.

E con la guerra sacra ancora altra morte era stata sparsa in nome di Atena.

Saga.

Deathmask. Nascondeva una simpatia un po' macabra dietro gli atteggiamenti da Barbablù. Gli sarebbe mancato.

Shura.

Aphrodite. Inumano nella sua femminea avvenenza, eppure arguto e piacevole compagno di discussione. Gelido con chi non aveva la sua fiducia, ma amico fedele per chi scavava la propria via nel ghiaccio che lo circondava.

Camus. Il suo amico. Il suo confidente. L'uomo gelido come il ghiaccio, che non mostrava alcuna emozione, ma che nascondeva in sé un cuore caldo. Un uomo nelle cui vene il sangue scorreva bollente e precipitoso.

L'unico che conoscesse i pensieri che turbinavano nella mente di Milo, quando tutti giudicavano impercettibile l'attività cerebrale che si svolgeva dietro i felini occhi sdegnosi del Saint.

L'unico, ancora, che l'avesse mai accolto con sincerità nella sua alcova, l'unico che conoscesse il vero Milo, quando il Saint deponeva la maschera di sprezzante superiorità e s'abbandonava a chi solo lo comprendeva.

L'unico che l'avesse mai visto ridere sinceramente, e non col viso e il cuore deformati dallo scherno, dall'alterigia, dallo sdegno.

L'unico, l'unica persona al mondo che l'avesse visto piangere.

Da quando era morto, Milo s'era isolato ancora di più, chiuso in un cupo mutismo dal quale raramente riemergeva.

Come in occasione della visita di Mu e Dauko.

Il primo l'aveva visitato accuratamente, misurato la febbre e auscultato il battito cardiaco e il respiro.

Da quando Camus era morto, era il primo contatto diretto con un altro essere umano.

Alla fine dell'esame non si era subito pronunciato, ma si era ritirato in un'altra stanza insieme all'anziano Dauko, evidentemente per discutere in privato.

Quando tornarono da Milo, i loro visi erano scuriti dalla nube della preoccupazione, anche se cercavano di dissimularla.

Ma lui non aveva creduto alle loro parole attente, non aveva creduto ai sorrisi cauti che gli avevano rivolto.

"So che sto per morire." aveva detto. "Voglio solo sapere perché."

Ma Dauko aveva scosso la testa, gli occhi tristi seminascosti dalle sopracciglia canute.

"Giovane Milo, se sapessi cosa ti affligge, farei quanto è in mio potere per salvarti. Ma non lo so. Non riesco a pensare a cosa possa tormentarti…a cosa possa minare la tua salute perfetta." E così dicendo abbassò il capo.

Mu aveva tentato di dirgli qualche parola di conforto, di prospettargli qualche cura.

Ma Milo sapeva con spietata predestinazione che la Nera Signora l'aspettava al varco, pronta a vibrare un colpo di falce.

Se ne accorgeva giorno dopo giorno, ogni volta che la tosse gli toglieva energia e sonno, ogni volta che il sapore metallico del sangue gli riempiva la bocca e lo spaventava.

Perché non era il sangue sparso di un nemico, ma la sua linfa vitale che defluiva dal suo corpo, lasciandolo sempre debole e fiaccato.

Sapeva di dover morire.

La notte era fresca e un po' umida, così uscire sulla terrazza non sarebbe stato il massimo per la sua gola irritata.

Ma non c'era modo di tornare a dormire, né di far passare in qualche modo le molte ore che mancavano all'alba.

Prese improvvisamente una decisione: si gettò un mantello spesso sulle spalle, si strinse una sciarpa intorno al collo e uscì nella notte…preoccupato che la tosse lo cogliesse alla sprovvista, costringendolo ad ammettere la sua malattia davanti a tutti.

Una vergogna che non avrebbe sopportato, visto che il suo orgoglio era rimasto immutato, seppure quotidianamente flagellato dalla consapevolezza che non c'era nulla, proprio nulla di cui essere orgoglioso.

Scese numerose rampe di scale, cauto e silenzioso come sapeva essere quando voleva.

Arrivato in prossimità del primo tempio, fece ardere leggermente il suo cosmo per segnalare la sua presenza.

Dall'interno un cosmo sorse in risposta, leggero e delicato. Era come se volesse comunicare soltanto con lui, senza destare il Santuario dal sonno profondo nel quale si trovava.

Milo salì i gradini posti all'entrata del tempio e vi penetrò con passo felpato, un'ombra più densa di quelle che si affollavano tra le file di bianche colonne, bagnate di malinconica luce lunare.

Una figura più scura del buio che l'avvolgeva sorse dalle tenebre sulla soglia delle stanze interne, e una singola lama di luce argentea l'illuminò di traverso, traendone soltanto contorni appena abbozzati.

Ma Milo sapeva di chi si trattava.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quando era successo, quando tutto era iniziato.

Forse proprio durante quella prima visita o forse in occasioni successive, quando Mu gli aveva mostrato apertamente la propria preoccupazione.

Non erano mai stati amici, prima, e ora nel triste isolamento del 'dopo' i Saint superstiti cercavano di rimettere insieme i cocci, ma sempre in un solitario sforzo che non lasciava spiragli per nessun altro.

Non avrebbe avuto senso riunirsi, parlare, parlare di cosa, poi?

Se anche durante i giorni dell'addestramento alcuni di loro avevano calpestato lo stesso suolo e morso la stessa acre polvere, non era rimasto tempo per stringere legami d'amicizia.

Ma ora, se si fosse stati in grado di costruire sulle rovine, se i frammenti metallici delle antiche emozioni avessero smesso di tagliare e pungere dall'interno, ora c'era tutto il tempo per stabilire legami più sinceri, legami non inquinati dalla fedeltà a un falso padrone.

Quell'amicizia ancora embrionale, niente più del filo tenue e fragile di una ragnatela, era ciò che ancora teneva Milo aggrappato alla sua vita.

Mu mosse qualche passo avanti, la luce lunare risplendeva argentea sui suoi capelli chiari, lasciava in ombra i suoi occhi e la sua espressione, ma la sua preoccupazione traspariva, evidente, dalle parole che pronunciò.

"Milo, che succede?" mormorò, nonostante il guaritore in lui sapesse fin troppo bene cosa avesse spinto l'insonne Milo dalle sue parti. Tuttavia, l'amico che col guaritore era costretto a spartire lo spazio all'interno del suo cuore, negava con tutto se stesso che quella potesse essere l'occasione. Mentre il guaritore analizzava con occhio clinico lo sguardo, il pallore e la postura di Milo, l'amico si preoccupava per le stesse cose, sentiva il cuore stringersi per l'angoscia.

"Cosa vuoi che succeda?" rispose Milo in un rauco sussurro, "il solito. Sto morendo."

Non c'era commiserazione in quelle parole, né paura, non c'era lo sgomento che assale anche l'animo più forte di fronte alla consapevolezza della morte imminente.

Milo c'era passato già troppe volte per averne ancora paura.

Mu annuì leggermente, senza tradire emozione alcuna, proprio come l'uomo che gli stava di fronte.

"Seguimi" gli disse soltanto, e Milo lo seguì all'interno del tempio, segretamente lieto di sottrarsi all'umidità che percepiva tenace e pericolosa nel cerchio più esterno.

In qualità di guaritore semi-ufficiale del Santuario, Mu aveva allestito un piccolo ospedale da campo nel suo tempio.

Per casi gravi, che necessitavano della sua continua assistenza, era giunto ad approntare una sistemazione d'emergenza.

Nella stanza più interna del tempio, dove lui stesso risiedeva e dormiva, aveva sistemato una brandina nascosta da un paravento, vicina abbastanza per poter assistere senza troppo ritardo il malato di turno.

Milo ricordava bene quando aveva dormito lì per la prima volta, anzi ricordava con cristallina precisione molti dettagli della sua vita passata che gli erano sembrati persi.

La malattia che consumava le sue forze aveva anche il potere di ridargli la memoria.

Ironico.

Entrato nella stanza, si diresse come consueto alla brandina nell'angolo, spostando il paravento.

Si fermò come fulminato: mentre compiva quel gesto ormai istintivo due pensieri contrastanti erano sorti nella sua mente, s'erano fronteggiati come nemici mortali e cozzando violentemente l'uno contro l'altro l'avevano lasciato impietrito e sconvolto.

Aveva aperto il paravento seguendo un istinto. Era diventato un gesto consueto. Lo faceva così spesso da farlo senza pensarci.

E proprio questa considerazione aveva condotto alla subitanea comprensione di un'altra verità, molto più agghiacciante: aveva compiuto il gesto come al solito, senza pensarci, ma questa volta il paravento gli era sembrato pesante, tanto che non si era spostato del tutto come al solito.

Si era indebolito fino a questo punto?

Durò solo un attimo, ma bastò al Mu-guaritore per accorgersi della momentanea 'paralisi' e al Mu-amico per preoccuparsi.

"Che succede?"

Le parole lasciarono le sue labbra senza che neanche se ne accorgesse, e il suo stesso corpo agì senza che lui gliel'avesse ordinato.

Mu si ritrovò vicino a Milo, di fronte a lui, con le mani sulle sue spalle.

Lo stava scuotendo.

"Milo?"

Milo tornò in sé, i suoi occhi color acquamarina annuvolati da qualcosa che Mu non poteva capire.

Con gesto malfermo terminò di spingere di lato il paravento, si liberò dalla stretta inaspettata di Mu e si calò a sedere sulla branda.

"Milo!"

Se la prima esclamazione di Mu era stata di preoccupazione, la seconda di timore, la terza era un grido di dolore e paura.

Milo alzò lo sguardo, uno sguardo blu profondo di tristezza.

"Sto bene" mormorò.

"Tu menti!" rispose Mu, ancora una volta senza alcun diretto ordine della sua volontà.

Milo s'accigliò.

"Cosa dovrei dirti?" mormorò ancora, "conosci già le mie condizioni."

"Come posso curare il tuo corpo, se non conosco la tua anima?"

Mu si morse la lingua.

Un getto di sangue, caldo e metallico, gli riempì la bocca impedendogli di dire altro. Finalmente la sua volontà aveva ripreso il controllo sul suo corpo e sulle sue azioni.

Avrebbe voluto potersi rimangiare immediatamente quelle parole.

Il discreto, saggio, solenne Saint di Aries, il Saint guaritore, il Saint che non diceva mai una parola senza aver ponderato attentamente ogni possibilità.

Il Saint considerato l'ideale successore del Grande Sacerdote.

Quanto conosceva Milo? Quale profondità aveva raggiunto il loro rapporto, se anche ce n'era uno? Il loro legame era più sottile di quello che ancora teneva Milo legato alla sua stessa vita.

Il minimo soffio di una brezza più forte l'avrebbe reciso.

Ma nonostante Mu profondesse gran parte delle proprie energie nel creare l'immagine ieratica che lo distingueva dagli altri; nonostante si mostrasse divinamente calmo, comprensivo, saggio, in fin dei conti non era che un uomo di vent'anni.

Come Milo.

L'assurdità della situazione lo investì in pieno, mentre frugava in un baule colmo di strumenti medici per trovare delle garze, e evitava volutamente lo sguardo di Milo, lo sguardo che sentiva bruciare su di sé, anche se non poteva vederlo.

La voce di Milo gli giunse come da lontano, come se Milo fosse in fondo ad un pozzo e lui invece in superficie e le pareti cavernose soffocassero la sua voce già troppo debole, così diversa dal solito.

"Non ti piacerebbe."

"Cosa?" rispose Mu, alzando di colpo la testa e finendo per sbatterla contro il coperchio del baule.

Il dolore l'aiutò a tornare in sé, a disperdere il velo nebuloso che il lungo momento di tensione aveva srotolato di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Ma non avrebbe dovuto parlare, e infatti il sangue tornò a fluire dalla ferita e un sottile filo rosso gli scese lungo il mento.

"Sei ferito" mormorò ancora Milo.

"Non è niente" rispose Mu spavaldamente. Non era niente davvero. Non ci si poteva lamentare per una ferita così banale, e d'altra parte è risaputo che i medici sono i peggiori pazienti. Non sarebbe riuscito neanche a guardare la ferita.

Strano come funziona la psiche umana.

I medici guardano con occhio impassibile ferite, bolle, lesioni di qualsiasi tipo, rimettono a posto ossa dislocate, curano malattie indicibili, ma se prendono il raffreddore si trasformano in bambini bisognosi d'aiuto, a stento sanno dove è nascosto il termometro.

Probabilmente non è così per tutti i medici, ma di sicuro lo era per Mu.

Un altro lato della propria personalità da nascondere perfettamente.

Perciò quando Milo, che lui non aveva visto alzarsi ed avvicinarsi, gli prese dalla mano la matassa di garze e iniziò ad asciugare delicatamente il sangue che gli colava sul mento, fu a sua volta colpito da una duplice, contraddittoria emozione.

Il Mu-guaritore si vergognava di essere stato colto in fallo, incapace persino di medicare sé stesso; d'altra parte, il Mu-amico era sorpreso, ma in qualche modo felice della reazione di Milo.

"Non ti piacerebbe quello che vedresti nella mia anima" disse Milo, e il suo sussurro così vicino non risuonava stentato, sforzato, la sola voce che una persona malata possa produrre.

Suonava volutamente basso, quasi…seducente.

"Non credere che io abbia visto meno orrori, Milo" rispose Mu, e ancora una volta dalla ferita uscì del sangue.

Milo non smise di asciugarlo.

Quella vicinanza forzata era snervante, ma in qualche modo le parole di Mu avevano senso.

Dopotutto ciò che accomunava i Saint più di quanto potesse fare la stessa provenienza geografica o l'appartenenza alla stessa casta, era il dolore, la fatica, le lacrime piante in segreto o tenute dentro a marcire durante l'addestramento, ma Mu istantaneamente s'accorse che quello che aveva detto non poteva essere ciò a cui pensava Milo.

"Ma io ho causato quegli orrori, e ne ho gioito."

Le parole di Milo cadevano come pietre e come tali sembravano colpire il Saint, che teneva il glorioso sguardo basso.

"Ho agito di mia spontanea volontà, non mi sono fermato a riflettere sulle conseguenze di ciò che facevo, e nell'omicidio ho goduto, mi sono sentito potente. Io credo," fece una pausa, come per raccogliere le idee, "che la mia condizione attuale sia la punizione per ogni atto malvagio che ho commesso seguendo la mia personale volontà. Avrei potuto rifiutare ma non l'ho fatto. Avrei potuto fermarmi, ma non l'ho fatto. Cosa mi ha spinto a sterminare gli abitanti di Andromeda? Orgoglio? Presunzione? Erano degli innocenti, e io sono tanto più colpevole in quanto Gold Saint. Non li ho solo uccisi, li ho umiliati. Il mio peccato si chiama _ubris_, e gli Dei lo puniscono in modo tremendo, ma giusto. Io sono greco, questi Dei mi appartengono di diritto, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo."

"Milo…"

Il sussurro di Mu lo distolse dal continuare il suo discorso.

Si era infiammato al pensiero del male commesso, sapeva bene di meritare quella terribile punizione e non aveva paura al pensiero della morte. Permaneva soltanto il rimpianto e il rimorso per non aver usato meglio quella vita.

Inaspettatamente, quando posò il suo sguardo su Mu, che l'aveva interrotto, si sentì arrossire.

Neanche Camus, che l'aveva visto ridere e piangere sinceramente, che l'aveva visto appena sveglio di primo mattino, che l'aveva visto perdere il controllo, l'aveva mai visto arrossire.

Milo non arrossiva, mai.

Ma mentre affondava la possibile stima residua che Mu poteva avere di lui e si dipingeva come era stato in realtà, non si era accorto d'aver lasciato cadere le garze insanguinate.

Per tutto il discorso aveva tenuto una mano sulla spalla di Mu, l'altra sulla sua guancia.

Come amanti.

Come innamorati.

Come una coppia.

Un'unica, minuscola goccia di sangue residua scendeva pigramente lungo il labbro inferiore di Mu, colorandolo di rosso.

Quando le labbra di Milo si appoggiarono su quella gocciolina, un lungo brivido percorse la schiena di Mu.

Il bacio, all'inizio maldestro, inaspettato eppure atteso, inspiegato, inspiegabile ma denso di significato, di cose non dette, divenne più sicuro, perché ricambiato.

Durò a lungo eppure parve finire troppo presto, terminare troppo bruscamente.

Milo si ritrasse un po' troppo velocemente, in un gesto che fece scoppiare una minuscola bomba in fondo al cuore di Mu.

Pur non sapendo esattamente cosa avesse causato quell'esplosione, il modo in cui Milo si era allontanato era quasi offensivo, come se, in buona salute e in perfette condizioni mentali, la possibilità di sfiorarlo anche solo con un dito fosse per lui impensabile.

Milo tornò a sedersi sulla brandina.

Il Mu-amico avrebbe voluto infuriarsi per quella mancanza assoluta di tatto e coerenza, ma il Mu-guaritore lo costrinse al silenzio, perché ora Milo sembrava ancora più stanco e malato di prima, incredibilmente pallido sotto l'abbronzatura, con gli occhi che brillavano per la febbre, ma non solo per quella.

"Scusami" disse, prima di stendersi del tutto e addormentarsi.

C'era un laghetto, sulla collina del Santuario, che doveva la maggior parte delle sue qualità a una sorgente termale che lo alimentava.

Le sue acque erano tiepide, rendendo possibili le abluzioni anche in inverno avanzato, e avevano leggere proprietà terapeutiche.

Se una ferita veniva lavata con quell'acqua, la guarigione diventava molto più facile.

Era anche il posto deputato ai pensieri del 'giorno dopo'.

Era il luogo dove gli amanti si recavano dopo un litigio, una dichiarazione d'amore o dopo essere stati insieme per la prima volta.

Non vi si recavano insieme, beninteso.

Se uno di loro aveva da smaltire rimpianti, rimorsi o quanto meno pensieri molesti, si recava al laghetto e restava lì a meditare, finché l'altro o l'altra si decideva ad andarlo a cercare.

Mu non si era accorto di aver scelto un posto tanto compromettente.

Considerava il laghetto, o così l'aveva sempre considerato, solo in virtù delle sue qualità curative, che gli tornavano spesso utili nello svolgere il suo mestiere.

Eppure i suoi pensieri erano simili a quelli delle decine di persone che si erano sedute su quelle sponde, immergendo i piedi nell'acqua tiepida e guardando il proprio riflesso sulla superficie appena increspata.

Appena sveglio, quella mattina, si era sentito leggermente turbato, ma non aveva potuto ricordare cosa fosse successo la notte precedente.

La fonte del suo turbamento dormiva ancora nella brandina e, dopo avervi casualmente posato lo sguardo, Mu si era sentito così confuso da dover lasciare la stanza.

Vagando, era giunto al laghetto e se ne stava seduto lì da così tanto tempo che la pelle dei piedi aveva iniziato a raggrinzirsi, come capita quando si passa troppo tempo nella vasca da bagno.

I suoi pensieri, di solito così ben ordinati, erano in una confusione mai vista.

Da sempre si era allenato a tenere i suoi sentimenti ben nascosti in compartimenti stagni, in modo da evitare eccessivo coinvolgimento emotivo con i propri pazienti.

La giusta dose di clinico distacco che gli rendeva possibile esercitare quella professione.

Ma questa volta era impossibile, era uno sforzo che richiedeva un'energia che sentiva di non avere, non dopo gli avvenimenti delle Dodici Case, che l'avevano colmato di malinconia, di tristezza eterna.

La preoccupazione per la salute di Milo si mischiava con la frustrazione per non poterlo curare, una frustrazione che incideva pesantemente sul suo orgoglio di guaritore.

Aveva salvato Shiryu del Dragone dalla morte certa, perché non poteva salvare Milo, adesso?

Ma Milo gliel'aveva detto, la sera prima, durante quel monologo che nulla aveva dei vaneggiamenti di un uomo malato.

Milo era perfettamente in sé quando aveva detto quelle parole.

La sua malattia era la diretta conseguenza del suo comportamento, delle sue azioni.

Gli Dei dell'Olimpo lo punivano duramente per aver commesso il peggiore dei crimini, essersi ammantato di una presunzione che essi non potevano tollerare.

_Ubris._

Presunzione, eccessivo orgoglio.

Chi crede di avere il potere di un Dio e lo usa indiscriminatamente, credendosi meglio di una divinità commette un atto di _ubris_.

E gli Dei lo punivano come meritava.

Mu lo sapeva, ma non l'avrebbe mai detto a Milo, non gliel'avrebbe mai confermato se lui ci fosse arrivato da solo.

La punizione degli Dei per l'_ubris_ prendeva molte forme, ma nel caso dei Saint c'era una sola cosa che poteva essere colpita facendo un danno atroce.

Non la famiglia e gli affetti, come capitò a Niobe, colpevole d'aver offeso la dea Artemide, perché i Saint perdono la loro famiglia nel momento in cui partono per l'addestramento. Non sanno se vedranno ancora i propri cari o se moriranno prima di poterlo fare.

Non la fortuna o la ricchezza, perché i Saint imparano a vivere nello stento, a sopravvivere in condizioni climatiche avverse e in terre ostili.

Non la salute e la vita, perché i Saint soffrono, si feriscono e guariscono e si feriscono di nuovo, e incontrano faccia a faccia la morte ogni giorno durante l'addestramento, e ogni giorno durante il resto della loro breve vita.

Chi di loro muore giovane ha scelto inconsapevolmente la vita di Achille figlio di Peleo, una vita breve ma gloriosa; chi di loro sopravvive a grigia età, sa bene di non aver vissuto come fu loro impartito o, in pochi casi, detiene un potere misterioso, maggiore di quello loro accordato in primo luogo, che permise loro di vivere più del dovuto, e di dispensare la propria saggezza ai nuovi giovani.

La punizione divina per i Saint colpisce il cosmo.

L'aura che lega l'umano Saint alla divinità, l'aura che gli conferisce il potere delle stelle, incanalato dal volere di Atena.

Il potere che rende i Saint potenti come mai un semplice umano fu, e che li rende per questo più pericolosi di qualsiasi guerra e di qualsiasi ordigno nucleare.

La punizione suprema.

Un Saint privato del suo cosmo non potrà tornare a vivere come prima, poiché il cosmo, fin dalla sua prima percezione, ha cambiato l'organismo nel quale risiede, l'ha adattato alla sua presenza.

Quando un Saint perde il suo cosmo, muore.

Non immediatamente e non senza dolore.

Lentamente il Saint percepisce una debolezza sempre più debilitante, una stanchezza che il sonno non può fugare, il disfarsi di ogni certezza.

E' più doloroso del morire colpiti dal nemico, perché quella morte porterebbe gloria e si risolverebbe in pochi attimi di rantolante spasmo.

La morte del cosmo è lenta, un'agonia che permette di ripensare ai propri numerosi crimini.

Perché nessun innocente è privato del cosmo.

Questi pensieri non potevano calmare l'agitazione di Mu in nessun modo, anzi l'accentuavano, la rendevano insopportabile.

Si spinse fino al periglioso terreno di un esame di coscienza.

Perché era così sconvolto?

Perché Milo stava morendo? Perché stava perdendo il cosmo? O forse per qualcos'altro?

Non gli ci volle molto per capire che la causa principale del suo imbarazzo consisteva proprio in quel '_qualcos'altro'_.

Che Milo stesse morendo era una consapevolezza straziante, ma ormai un dato di fatto. Era inevitabile e non ci si poteva fare nulla.

Nulla l'avrebbe guarito.

Quello che gli Dei decidevano, né lui né alcun altro guaritore avrebbe potuto contrastare, a rischio di mettersi nella stessa situazione di Milo.

Ma Milo era diventato qualcosa di diverso dal semplice compagno d'armi, un quasi estraneo da salutare con noncuranza incrociandosi al Santuario.

Ora era suo amico, e preoccuparsi per la sua salute assumeva un significato diverso…

Scosse la testa violentemente, il suo riflesso nell'acqua fece lo stesso.

Cosa significava effettivamente il comportamento di Milo della sera prima? Cosa aveva voluto dimostrare rubandogli quel bacio?

Era questo che lo rendeva così agitato, insicuro come non era mai stato.

"Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui" disse una voce poco lontana.

Voltandosi, Mu vide sopraggiungere Milo.

Nel sole del mattino avrebbe ancora ingannato chiunque, al Grande Tempio.

Doveva essere riuscito a dormire bene per ciò che restava della notte e il riposo aveva attenuato i segni del malessere.

"Cosa vuoi dire?" rispose Mu, senza alcun preambolo.

Si sentiva vagamente irritato di essere stato scoperto in un posto simile, comportandosi come l'ultima piagnucolosa donzella alternativamente infuriata per un rifiuto o forse pentita di essersi spinta troppo oltre, anche se per lui non era né l'uno né l'altro caso.

"Quello che ho detto. Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui." Rispose Milo, con un leggero sorriso.

"E come facevi a saperlo? Tu non mi conosci per niente, non sai niente di me."

Ancora una volta desiderò essersi morso la lingua, ma stavolta non lo fece. La ferita della notte prima, anche se ormai quasi guarita, era ancora lì dolorosa a ricordargli quello che era successo.

E poi, era quello il modo di comportarsi con un malato? Farlo inquietare ancora di più?

Milo non parve per niente sconvolto da un comportamento così villano, anzi andò a sedersi accanto a Mu che, per dispetto, si spostò più lontano di qualche centimetro.

"Vuoi mostrarti più adulto della tua età, ma non lo fai apposta. Credi che essere così giovane sia una controindicazione alla saggezza. Credi che se non ti mostri lontano o irraggiungibile nessuno ti prenderà sul serio." Iniziò Milo.

Mu non si voltò a guardarlo, non sapeva dove volesse arrivare.

"Vuoi staccare i tuoi sentimenti dal resto della tua vita, perché credi che così facendo sarà più facile fare quello che devi fare. Nascondi le tue debolezze dietro un muro di calma e intelligenza, le vuoi cancellare."

Mu si mosse a disagio, l'analisi di Milo era spietata, sembrava condotta da qualcuno che lo conosceva bene, qualcuno che lo conosceva molto meglio di quanto lui stesso si conoscesse.

"Come fai a dire di conoscermi così bene, come fai a sapere queste cose? Non è molto che siamo…" si interruppe.

Aveva ragione Milo, in genere cercava di non tradirsi, di non far trapelare le sue emozioni. Non poteva dire la parola 'amici' senza sapere cosa pensasse Milo in proposito.

"Amici?" terminò per lui Milo, senza nascondere un piccolo sorriso, in cui però non c'era derisione, alterigia.

"Forse non siamo amici, ma posso dirti perché so queste cose. Il tuo comportamento è esattamente uguale al mio. Come te mi nascondo dietro una facciata, forse diversa dalla tua, ma simile. Ho la tua stessa età, e ho vissuto intensamente finora, intensamente, ma non per il meglio. Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui, perché è anche il posto dove vengo a volte a nascondermi."

Fece una pausa e colse il senso di ciò che Mu non diceva ma che evidentemente pensava.

"No, non come pensi tu. Non sono mai venuto qui per schiarirmi le idee dopo un convegno amoroso."

Cadde il silenzio.

"Mi restano pochi giorni di vita" mormorò Milo, e questa volta il suo viso, il suo tono di voce, i suoi occhi riflettevano in pieno il male che l'affliggeva. "Non riesco più a percepire il mio cosmo. Quanto potrò vivere al massimo? Forse un altro mese, non di più. Il Santuario è diventato un cimitero, e prima che diventi anche la mia tomba, vorrei poter terminare la mia vita facendo cose che non ho mai potuto fare prima, in quanto Saint."

Ancora una pausa: Milo respirava leggermente a fatica, come se tutto quel parlare gli stesse costando troppo.

Il Mu-guaritore tirò un calcio al Mu-amico e tornò alla carica.

"Milo? Non ti sforzare troppo, forse dovresti tornare a letto" disse, con voce monocorde.

Milo scosse la testa, traendo un lungo respiro, interrotto però da un colpo di tosse.

Il saint iniziò a tossire violentemente, i capelli neri che gli sobbalzavano sulla schiena a ogni accesso.

Presto gocce di vibrante rosso fiorirono tra le sue dita e sulle sue labbra, alcune caddero nell'acqua, spandendosi in lente volute.

"Milo!" gridò Mu alzandosi in piedi, avvicinandosi per soccorrerlo, ma Milo lo fermò con un gesto.

Lentamente riprese fiato e smise di tossire.

Quando parlò la sua voce era lievissima, niente più di un sussurro sforzato, rauco.

"Voglio vivere i miei ultimi giorni serenamente. Partirò domani mattina. Per il prossimo mese voglio comportarmi come una persona della mia età. Ti aspetterò fino a che il sole sarà alto. Se non verrai, allora questo è il nostro addio."

E così dicendo si alzò lentamente e altrettanto lentamente scomparve, lasciando Mu impietrito dietro di sé.

Non fu una notte facile.

Mu aveva preso la sua decisione molto presto, appena la sorpresa per ciò che Milo gli aveva detto era scemata.

Come poteva, in tutta onestà e restando in pace con la sua coscienza, lasciarlo partire da solo malato come era?

E poi un'altra piccola voce gli aveva sussurrato un'altra ragione per cui non voleva lasciarlo andare da solo.

Perché non l'avrebbe più visto.

Milo aveva ragione. Il Santuario era diventato un cimitero, dove i pochi vivi erano soffocati dal ricordo dei morti.

Ma anche se si era convinto della necessità della sua presenza, non poteva prendere sonno.

I pensieri aggrovigliati gli appesantivano la testa, gli rendevano penoso lo starsene a letto.

E poi.

E poi c'era l'ardente necessità di andare da Milo ora, in piena notte, andare a vedere come stesse, e soprattutto stare con lui, non perdere neanche un minuto.

Questo Milo era diverso dal Milo di prima le Dodici Case. Aveva perso il sarcasmo, quel modo tagliente di fare del male a parole.

Era più disponibile ad un contatto, leggermente più aperto.

Con lui, non con altri, di questo se n'era accorto, dopotutto non era così cieco.

Se Milo l'aveva degnato della sua amicizia, il minimo che poteva fare era ricambiarlo.

E poi, c'era ancora un poi.

Non era solo questione d'amicizia.

Ma di questo se ne rese conto soltanto ormai a metà strada verso l'ottavo tempio, mentre saliva i gradini velocemente, senza alcuna pretesa di cautela o invisibilità.

Da quando Milo era venuto a chiedergli aiuto, deponendo l'orgoglio che l'aveva ridotto in fin di vita, da quel momento era diventato una presenza costante nelle sue giornate.

Non si frequentava molto con gli altri Saint superstiti, molti di loro non risiedevano neanche più al Grande Tempio, ormai.

Era l'unico contatto umano che gli restava, e lo apprezzava.

Sì, apprezzava la sua compagnia, il suo modo discreto di soffrire. Non era tipo da piangersi addosso, Milo.

Aveva un modo pacifico e rassegnato di attendere la sua fine che riusciva a calmare anche il medico che era in Mu, disperato per trovare una cura.

E poi c'era dell'altro, ma Mu non era ancora pronto ad ammetterlo.

E che cosa pensava di fare recandosi nottetempo all'ottava casa?

Non lo sapeva, la sua mente era presa dal conteggio spasmodico dei gradini.

O forse contarli era solo un modo per rimandare la domanda.

Cosa avrebbe pensato Milo a vederselo comparire sulla soglia a quell'ora?

Il vecchio Milo senza dubbio avrebbe pensato a una sola cosa, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perdere l'occasione.

Ma il nuovo Milo?

Mu mise un freno ai propri pensieri, e si introdusse nel tempio senza neanche annunciarsi con un breve ardere del cosmo.

Si accorse in ritardo che farlo sarebbe stato comunque inutile, Milo non l'avrebbe percepito.

Questa consapevolezza lo riempì di malinconia. Milo non era più un saint.

Trovò da solo la via per le stanze interne e, sulla soglia della stanza di Milo, si fermò.

Milo dormiva placidamente, come non doveva fare ormai da settimane, e in giro non c'era traccia di panni insanguinati.

Non aveva tossito.

Dormiva con gli occhi semichiusi, dalle palpebre filtrava l'azzurro contaminato di verde delle sue iridi.

"E cosa intendi fare, ora?" lo interpellò la vocina irritante che lo scherniva sempre più spesso.

"Dormire con lui" mormorò Mu in risposta, con aria di sfida.

Lentamente riuscì a sedersi sul letto senza svegliare Milo.

Non credeva ai suoi occhi e il Mu-guaritore scuoteva la testa, già diagnosticando una pazzia avanzata.

Il cuore gli batteva sconvolto nel petto: il saggio, calmo Mu di Aries si introduceva di soppiatto nel letto di qualcuno?

Nel letto di un paziente?

Nel letto di _Milo_, noto all'intero mondo conosciuto come un cascamorto insaziabile, capace di sgattaiolare nel tuo letto e di convincerti a farti violentare?

Assurdo.

Era come mettere la testa nelle fauci del leone sperando che non mordesse.

Quando fece per stendersi del tutto, Milo aprì gli occhi, ormai sveglio.

"Che fai qui?" disse con aria un po' sorpresa.

Una fitta di dolore lacerò il cuore di Mu.

Ai tempi in cui stava ancora bene, Milo non avrebbe mai accolto così qualcuno che avesse scoperto a infilarsi di soppiatto nel suo letto, oh no.

Avrebbe certo scoperto un modo sopraffino per vendicarsi e far gridare di piacere la propria vittima.

"Voglio dormire con te"

Mu non sentì quasi la sua voce dire queste parole, il sangue che gli pulsava nelle tempie produceva un rumore troppo forte, quasi assordante.

"Cosa?" domandò Milo, strofinandosi gli occhi, chiaramente assonnato.

Forse per quella volta non l'avrebbe costretto a cose indicibili, pensò Mu selvaggiamente.

La sua mente non funzionava benissimo in quel momento di tensione.

"Mi hai sentito."

"Certo che ti ho sentito," sbuffò Milo, "l'udito mi funziona ancora bene. Perché dovresti voler dormire con me? Non sei certo il tipo da saltare addosso a un povero malato, no?"

Mu sorrise leggermente.

Non era coraggio, solo pura pazzia.

O almeno così diceva la vocina.

"Volevo approfittarmi di te" disse, e immediatamente arrossì, dire cose del genere non era proprio nel suo stile, oh no.

"Ah davvero?" ribatté Milo con innocuo sarcasmo, "e cosa vorresti farmi, sentiamo?"

"Questo" rispose Mu.

Era una piccola vendetta per la notte precedente, per quel bacio che l'aveva drogato, lasciandolo in crisi d'astinenza.

Lo baciò con desiderio, quasi con aria di possesso, come per fargli capire che lo stava marchiando come suo, e suo soltanto; come l'assetato bacia la sorgente d'acqua che ha a lungo desiderato.

Quando lo lasciò andare era senza fiato, e anche Milo respirava più velocemente, anche se Mu non avrebbe saputo dire se per il male che lo consumava o per l'enfasi del bacio.

"Ah sì?" mormorò Milo con un sorriso malizioso, "quindi vuoi prendermi con la forza, qui nel mio letto? Vedremo chi la spunta!" e con una leggera risata si voltò velocemente, trovandosi a cavalcioni sull'altro, che era steso sulla schiena.

"Ora chi ha la faccenda in mano, eh?" mormorò Milo iniziando a fare una serie di cose che il Mu-medico guardò con aria scandalizzata fino a quando il Mu-amico o meglio il Mu-amante non lo mandò al diavolo.

"Chi ti ha insegnato tutto questo?" sussurrò Mu, quando la sua veste ormai giaceva sul pavimento di freddo marmo e quella di Milo stava per seguirla.

"Il mio maestro" rispose Milo senza fermarsi, "ma se puoi ancora parlare, vuol dire che non mi ha insegnato bene…"

_Il suo maestro?_

Il pensiero attraversò la mente di Mu come un fulmine: il _maestro_ di Milo gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò?

Assurdo ma…non del tutto.

Solo perché il _suo_ maestro Shion non aveva mai alzato una mano su di lui non voleva dire che…

Sì, ma Milo doveva essere solo un ragazzino quando…

Accadde all'improvviso, Mu se ne accorse subito, strappato dai suoi pensieri, dall'irrigidirsi del corpo di Milo contro il suo, dal tendersi di ogni muscolo, dalla contrazione del suo respiro.

Una crisi era in arrivo.

Milo lottò per respirare, cercando di forzare l'aria nei polmoni, ma era impossibile, qualcosa gli bloccava il fiato in gola.

Rotolò lateralmente sul letto, stringendosi il collo.

Iniziò a tossire, prima piano, poi sempre più violentemente, una tosse secca lacerante, che gli risuonava nel petto, gli irritava la gola.

La tosse gli provocava la nausea…se i conati avessero trovato sfogo, Milo poteva soffocare.

Mu si tirò a sedere: doveva intervenire o Milo sarebbe morto sul colpo, ma cosa poteva fare?

Si precipitò nel bagno, inzuppò una salvietta d'acqua fresca e ne prese una asciutta, tornò indietro e diede la seconda a Milo, perché s'asciugasse il sangue che già gli colava dalle labbra.

A poco a poco l'accesso si calmò, e Milo si stese nuovamente, senza più forze.

Mu lo coprì con le lenzuola disordinate, gli bagnò la fronte bollente con il panno inzuppato.

"Resta con me" mormorò Milo, la sua voce un filo leggerissimo.

"Non ti preoccupare, non me ne vado," rispose Mu, stendendosi di nuovo al suo fianco, ma in modo così diverso da prima.

Qualche minuto dopo, Milo dormiva, anche se il suo sonno era molto agitato.

Abbracciato a lui, col viso sprofondato nei suoi capelli, Mu non poteva trattenere lacrime taglienti di frustrazione.

UBRIS – Il Peccato Mortale – Fine Prima Parte


	2. Ubris Il Peccato Mortale Seconda Parte

Ubris – Il Peccato Mortale – Parte Seconda

_Noch höre ich_

_Deinen Atem_

_Und noch sehe ich_

_Das Zittern Deiner Hände_

_Die Erinnerung beginnt zu leben_

_Beginnt erneut mich zu durchbohren_

_Und mein Herz im Stillen zu erobern_

_Mein Herz – Du braver Schmerz_

_(Lacrimosa – 'Dich zu töten fiel mir schwer')_

UN MESE DOPO

Era notte fonda, ma il sonno non sarebbe venuto.

Niente avrebbe potuto convincere il dio Hypnos a posarsi su quelle lande…eppure se l'avesse fatto avrebbe ricevuto una tale gratitudine!

A ovest il tramonto s'era spento tardi, indugiando in una striscia di dolente rosso, trascolorando poi nel viola, nel blu oltremare…e infine nel nero cieco della notte.

Forse erano i fumi della città a nascondere la luna e il cielo stellato, che appariva sempre vibrante e nitido dalla collina del Santuario, o forse le stelle stesse sentivano il dolore, e lo celebravano a modo loro, nascondendosi alla vista dei comuni mortali.

O forse la città straniera, fredda e lontana, non sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato, non provava nulla, incurante e immemore di un passato che doveva esserci stato, dopotutto.

Nulla nasce dal nulla.

Di questo calibro i pensieri che s'affollavano nella mente del giovane seduto alla scrivania, circondato da fogli accartocciati, strappati, che s'accumulavano anche sul pavimento e traboccavano dal cestino della carta straccia in angolo.

Aveva trascorso le ultime due ore a imbrattare quei fogli, nel tentativo di scrivere poche, essenziali parole.

Una lettera che doveva essere scritta al più presto.

Non per la sua effettiva utilità per il destinatario, chiunque egli fosse, ma perché se non l'avesse scritta le parole si sarebbero rapprese nel suo cuore, diventando pesanti e pungenti.

Avrebbero reso il suo cuore pesante come piombo, gli avrebbero impedito di battere come sempre.

Sentiva che se non avesse scritto, che se non avesse trovato il modo di convogliare tutto in carta e inchiostro la pressione del fiume in piena dentro di lui l'avrebbe fatto andare in frantumi, come accade alle dighe mal curate, quando l'acqua le flagella per troppo tempo e finisce per demolirle.

Doveva scrivere, anche se questo voleva dire soffrire il doppio, il triplo di quanto non avesse già fatto.

Doveva scrivere, anche se voleva dire sentirsi nuovamente lacerare il cuore dalle lame affilate del tormento.

Doveva. Scrivere.

Prese un foglio nuovo, castamente bianco e senza righe.

Era quasi un sacrilegio sporcarlo di nero inchiostro, ma ogni cosa, ogni azione sulla Terra inizia con la perdita dell'innocenza.

Non perde forse del tutto la fanciullezza la donna quando grida nel dare alla luce il figlio?

E la madre Terra, non soffre quando dà alla luce i suoi figli, piante, animali, uomini?

Quando partorisce montagne e foreste, mari e fiumi?

Scosse la testa, appoggiò la penna sul foglio, la ritrasse.

Da dove iniziare?

"Inizia dal principio," disse una voce, e Mu si chiese se non fosse impazzito al punto da sentire voci inesistenti.

Si voltò, si guardò intorno nella stanza d'albergo, evitando scrupolosamente di guardare il letto, e s'accorse che la tv era accesa, a basso volume, e trasmetteva un film d'animazione, o come diavolo si chiamavano.

Uno strano ometto con tre cappelli in testa era in piedi su un tavolo imbandito per il tè delle cinque, e parlava con una bambina bionda, con un vestito azzurro e un grembiulino, che sembrava non capirci nulla.

C'era anche uno strano coniglio, o una lepre forse.

Era stato l'ometto con i cappelli a dire 'Inizia dal principio", e la bambina obbedì, iniziando a raccontare la sua storia.

Doveva fare così, doveva partire dall'inizio della storia.

E così fece.

_A Dauko della Bilancia, maestro di Goro-ho,_

_e a Lady Saori Kido, Dea Atena,_

_Vi scrivo per chiarire una volta per tutte cosa è accaduto al Saint di Scorpio, Milo Vardalos, dal momento della sua scomparsa dal Santuario, il 29 luglio 19.., fino a oggi, 30 agosto. _

_Vi scrivo perché sono consapevole di aver agito avventatamente, ma anche per chiarire che è stata l'unica possibile via d'azione, quella di partire senza avvertire nessuno, senza rendere nota a nessuno la nostra partenza e la nostra destinazione._

_Siamo partiti dal Santuario la mattina del 29 luglio, sul far del giorno. A metà strada per Atene, abbiamo atteso alla fermata che arrivasse l'autobus per la città._

Fece una pausa, riposando la mano indolenzita per lo scrivere.

Era strano che gli dolesse, aveva scritto poche righe.

S'accorse allora che stringeva la penna spasmodicamente, come per mantenere il controllo su quello che avrebbe scritto, come per mettere un freno alle emozioni che di certo l'avrebbero sopraffatto.

Ricordava perfettamente il giorno della partenza.

Dopotutto, aveva dormito con Milo quella notte, proprio come si era ripromesso, anche se era stata una notte quasi del tutto platonica, poiché Milo aveva avuto un attacco del suo male.

La mattina dopo avevano lasciato il Santuario molto presto, prima che qualsiasi Saint superstite potesse vederli e, magari, fermarli.

Era improbabile, perché nessun altro, a parte Dauko della Bilancia, conosceva le condizioni di Milo, e Dauko non era al Santuario in quel periodo.

Avevano camminato tranquillamente fino a una fermata dell'autobus, spersa in mezzo al nulla.

L'autista non si fermava regolarmente, solo quando vedeva qualcuno che attendeva, e così fu anche questa volta.

Sull'autobus, le parole soffocate dallo sferragliare del motore antiquato, Milo gli aveva detto che era felice di non essere partito da solo.

Mu gli aveva preso la mano, l'aveva stretta nella sua e non aveva detto niente.

_Arrivati ad Atene nella tarda mattinata, Milo ha voluto fare tappa presso un orfanotrofio della periferia._

Già, l'orfanotrofio.

Sorgeva sì in periferia, ma non era abbandonato o maltenuto.

Lo gestiva una ragazza leggermente più anziana di loro, che evidentemente svolgeva il proprio lavoro con grande dedizione e entusiasmo.

"Non una parola sulla mia malattia e sui Saint," gli aveva sibilato Milo, prima di avvicinarsi di soppiatto alla ragazza e di coprirle gli occhi con le mani, da dietro.

"Chi sono?" domandò Milo.

La ragazza, che aveva aperto bocca per protestare, si illuminò in viso, sorridendo dolcemente.

"Milo! Sei tu vero, mascalzone, da quanto tempo non ti fai vedere!"

La sua voce era cristallina, la sua risata come il canto di decine di piccole campanelle d'argento.

Una fitta crudele percorse il cuore di Mu, quando i due si abbracciarono e baciarono.

Gelosia.

Ma gelosia per cosa? Chi gli permetteva di provarne? Cosa sapeva di Milo e del suo passato?

E poi la tensione si sciolse quando Milo lo chiamò e gli presentò la ragazza col nome di Nia Vardalos.

Non che quel nome dicesse nulla, a Mu.

Al Santuario nessuno aveva un cognome.

Gli apprendisti venivano interpellati col loro nome proprio, o spesso con un soprannome che diventava il loro nome proprio.

Pochissimi sapevano che Deathmask si chiamava Gennaro, e quei pochi erano stati minacciati di morte violenta nel caso in cui avessero deciso di dare aria alla bocca; parimenti pochi sapevano che 'Aphrodite' non era lo scherzo di una madre amante della mitologia classica, ma che il vero nome dello svedese era Nels, che suonava bene, ma non poteva essere leggiadramente adatto alla persona che lo portava come l'appellativo della dea sorta dalla spuma del mare.

L'unica ad avere un cognome era Saori Kido, Atena, e l'aveva soltanto perché era stata adottata dal signor Kido.

Se avesse vissuto al Santuario fin da piccola, non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Comunque sia, sapere il nome e cognome della ragazza non aveva risolto i suoi dubbi né sciolto la sua gelosia…ma un po' l'aveva rilassato, chissà perché.

"E' mia sorella" aggiunse Milo dopo un attimo, con un sorriso dolce che Mu non gli aveva mai visto.

"Non sapevo che avessi dei fratelli," disse prima di potersi fermare.

Non era gentile nei confronti della ragazza, ma d'altra parte, era la verità.

"Ci è stato detto che fummo portati qui all'orfanotrofio insieme, lo stesso giorno dalla stessa persona. E' legittimo pensare che siamo veramente fratelli." Disse la ragazza, sorridendo.

Non era un sorriso di sfida, conteneva soltanto il desiderio di spiegarsi e di essere compresa.

"Ci venne dato lo stesso cognome," continuò la ragazza, "noi il nostro non ce lo ricordavamo, sapevamo a stento i nostri nomi. Dopotutto eravamo molto piccoli."

Mu osservò la ragazza: era suggestione, o poteva scorgere una somiglianza con Milo? Aveva anche lei i capelli nero corvino, che però portava corti e ribelli, e anche i suoi occhi erano azzurri, ma quanto era frequente questa combinazione?

Ma c'era di più.

Alcuni suoi atteggiamenti, alcune espressioni erano simili a quelle di Milo, troppo simili perché potesse averli mutuati incontrandolo solo saltuariamente.

Erano comportamenti radicati, ereditari.

Forse la madre, il padre o un fratello maggiore di Nia e Milo aveva quello stesso modo di far scattare la testa per gettare indietro i capelli, o lo stesso modo di mordersi leggermente il labbro inferiore mentre pensava.

E poi, la ragazza sembrava essere molto a suo agio, anche fisicamente, vicino a Milo.

Quando Milo stava bene, ricordò Mu, non c'era ragazza o ragazzo che non avrebbe voluto nascondersi nel suo letto per essere poi trionfalmente ritrovato dal Saint, ma di giorno nessuno riusciva a stargli vicino.

Da lui spirava alterigia e sdegno, e magnetismo, ed era difficile sopportare il suo sguardo.

Solo una vera sorella (e forse neanche quella) si sarebbe sentita così tranquilla vicino a Milo, pur senza vederlo da molti anni e senza essere a contatto con lui su base giornaliera.

_Dopo aver trascorso il resto della giornata in loco, in compagnia della signorina Nia Vardalos (che potrà testimoniare, se ve ne sarà il bisogno), siamo stati ospiti dell'orfanotrofio per quella notte. _

_Nia ha insistito perché dormissimo lì, e visto che non c'erano altri piani per la giornata, siamo rimasti._

Ci pensò un attimo, poi cancellò l'ultima riga.

Troppo personale.

Dopo pochi secondi di ulteriore riflessione, cancellò anche il resto del paragrafo e lo riscrisse.

_Dopo aver trascorso il resto della giornata in loco, in compagnia della signorina Nia Vardalos (che potrà testimoniare, se ve ne sarà il bisogno), siamo stati ospiti dell'orfanotrofio per quella notte. _

_Nia ha insistito perché dormissimo lì, e visto che non c'erano altri piani per la giornata, siamo rimasti._

_Abbiamo trascorso il resto della giornata ad Atene e non è accaduto niente di rilevante._

_Come sapevate, Milo era malato ormai da tempo, e molto debole. Durante quel primo giorno, comunque, non ebbe alcuna ricaduta del suo male e riuscì a trascorrere del tempo in tranquillità._

Già.

Una giornata praticamente perfetta.

Nia li aveva coinvolti in una specie di piccola festa che aveva organizzato per uno dei bimbi dell'orfanotrofio.

Assegnava a ogni bambino che veniva lasciato all'orfanotrofio, se era troppo piccino per ricordarsi quello vero, un giorno in cui festeggiare il compleanno.

Poi, lo segnava su un gigantesco tabellone appeso a una parete della mensa e si ricordava di fare una piccola festa per ognuno di loro.

I bambini non erano molti, ma lei aveva cura di dare a ognuno di loro un giorno diverso.

Per dei bambini a cui mancava tutto, avere un giorno tutto per sé, solo per sé e per la propria festa, non era che un piccolo regalo…eppure una grande gioia!

I bambini erano stati fantastici come solo loro sanno essere e i due giovani avevano in parte dimenticato ciò che li preoccupava.

Milo sembrava a suo agio, e non più debole del solito.

Mu lo osservava con attenzione, sperando con tutto il cuore che non si sentisse male proprio lì, in quel momento di pace e divertimento.

Un gruppetto di bambini vocianti lo distolse dalla sua analisi fin troppo clinica del comportamento di Milo.

C'era un ragazzino molto piccolo, biondo come un campo di grano, che teneva testa al resto del gruppetto, raccontando loro qualcosa con aria molto sdegnosa, come se si sentisse superiore.

Un ragazzino forse della stessa età, ma più alto e decisamente più massiccio, continuava a sbuffare e a mostrarsi annoiato, ma comunque non si allontanava dal gruppetto e restava vicino al biondino.

Gli altri aspettavano che il biondino continuasse a parlare, e quando evidentemente il racconto terminò, si allontanarono.

Soltanto il ragazzo più alto rimase col piccolo.

Intanto, non vista, Nia si era avvicinata a Mu e, seguendo la direzione dello sguardo, aveva individuato il gruppetto.

"Quello biondo si chiama Alexis, quello bruno Francesco." Disse, senza che Mu gliel'avesse chiesto.

"Dove c'è l'uno c'è sempre anche l'altro. Francesco protegge Alexis da ogni cosa, lo aiuta quando ne ha bisogno. A volte lo sgrida se lo vede troppo debole."

"Di cosa soffre Alexis?" disse Mu ad un tratto, cogliendo Nia alla sprovvista.

"Come fai a saperlo?" mormorò Nia, fissandolo negli occhi sospettosamente.

Mu si strinse nelle spalle.

"Studio medicina," mentì.

Nia si rilassò leggermente, mentre i suoi occhi azzurro-verde si riempivano di tristezza.

"Ora ha sette anni, me l'hanno portato quando non ne aveva neanche uno. Nessuno pensava che avrebbe vissuto a lungo, perché è molto debole di costituzione, anche un semplice raffreddore può diventare molto grave. Il medico che si prende cura dei nostri bambini non ha in effetti trovato nulla di strano in lui…è una debolezza congenita. Quando l'ha visitato ha scosso la testa, e ha detto che non poteva fare nulla, che dipendeva tutto dalla volontà di vivere del bambino."

Nia alzò lo sguardo, nei suoi occhi sfavillava una spavalda risoluzione.

"Per quattro anni ho lottato in ogni modo per dargli un minimo di voglia di vivere, per incoraggiarlo e proteggerlo e poi…e poi un giorno mi sono ritrovata Francesco sulla soglia e meno di due ore dopo Alexis _rideva_. Lui, che non aveva mai sorriso."

Insieme restarono a guardare i due bambini.

Ora Francesco sorrideva e non si mostrava più annoiato o scontento.

Mu capì che doveva essere geloso, quando gli altri distoglievano l'attenzione di Alexis da lui.

Offriva al suo amico un appoggio incondizionato, ma quando Alexis sembrava legare con qualcun altro si mostrava scontroso e annoiato.

Un piccolo prezzo da pagare per la sua continua compagnia, per il suo supporto e la sua protezione.

Dormirono all'orfanotrofio, quella notte ad Atene.

Nia non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e li aveva sistemati in una camerata momentaneamente sgombra.

"Sui due lati ci sono le stanze dei bambini," li avvertì Nia con un sorriso malizioso mentre i due deponevano i bagagli e si predisponevano al riposo.

"Non fate troppo rumore, altrimenti vi scopriranno, buonanotte!" disse, e chiuse la porta.

Mu e Milo si fissarono, sorpresi.

"Cosa ha in mente?" mormorò Mu, e Milo di rimando sfoderò il suo sorriso migliore, quello che fondeva le ginocchia e costringeva a sedersi, in cerca di un appoggio che le gambe non potevano più dare.

"E _tu_, cosa hai in mente? Quello che pensavi ieri?"

Ieri.

Ieri sembrava già lontanissimo.

Ieri, il tentativo fallito, l'ennesima distruttiva crisi di Milo, il risvegliarsi con le ossa rotte per non essersi mosso neanche una volta, per non svegliarlo.

Accidenti.

Il rossore che stava per comparire sul viso di Mu venne risucchiato, lasciando posto a un tetro pallore.

"Non so più cosa penso." Disse, più a sé stesso che a Milo, ma Milo lo sentì ugualmente.

Milo, che sedeva sul bordo di uno dei lettini, si stese del tutto, osservando il soffitto, dove una crepa partiva dalla giunzione con la parete e correva in moto ondivago verso lo spigolo opposto.

C'era anche una ragnatela, nello spigolo opposto, con un ragnetto innocente che si dondolava a un filo di seta.

"Vedi quel ragno?" disse ad un tratto.

Mu alzò lo sguardo, colto alla sprovvista.

Milo era sempre imprevedibile, malattia o non malattia.

La sua debolezza non intaccava quella che era una mente lucidissima.

"Sì" disse.

"Se Nia lo vedesse, potrebbero succedergli due cose. Potrebbe ucciderlo con la scopa, oppure catturarlo e liberarlo in giardino."

Mu non rispose.

Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

Milo si voltò a guardarlo, come per controllare che gli stesse prestando attenzione.

I suoi occhi chiari ardevano, ma non erano annebbiati dalla febbre che su tutto stende un velo confuso e soffocante.

"Io sono come quel ragno."

"Cosa?"

Milo sorrise.

"Non sono impazzito, pensaci. Mi dondolo tranquillamente sul mio filo di seta, sottilissimo e fragile, e attendo il momento in cui la forbice delle Parche lo troncherà. Che accada oggi o tra due mesi, non cambia molto, solo il modo in cui vivrò il tempo che mi rimane. Come quel ragno. Per cui, ti dico, stringiamo un patto."

"Che tipo di patto?"

Milo si mise a sedere.

"Da questo momento in poi, io e te non penseremo più né ai Saint, né ad Atena, né al Grande Tempio, né alla mia malattia. Io, dalla mia parte, mi impegno a non assillarti con i miei pensieri deprimenti e oppressivi. Li scaccerò non appena mi sorgono in mente. Lo farò finché mi sarà possibile. Voglio che questi giorni siano degni di essere ricordati."

Mu dovette distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Milo.

Nonostante il suo tono leggero e casuale, il modo in cui esponeva i termini del patto, Mu non poteva non pensare che quel patto si sarebbe sciolto soltanto quando Milo fosse morto.

Il ricordo di quei giorni sarebbe stato soltanto suo, perché Milo non avrebbe potuto più ricordare nulla.

Ora, però, era il suo turno di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

"E da parte mia?"

Milo sospirò.

"Da parte tua, devi dimenticare la tua arte. Non devi guardarmi con l'occhio del medico. Me ne accorgo. Se io posso dimenticare, puoi, devi farlo anche tu. Per me. Devi dimenticare quanto è giovane la nostra amicizia. Credi di poterlo fare?"

Non poteva esitare ancora, se avesse ancora trattenuto la domanda che gli bruciava in gola difficilmente avrebbe potuto sostenere ancora sinceramente lo sguardo di Milo, senza sentirsi uno sporco approfittatore della buona fede altrui, della debolezza altrui.

"Milo, e Camus?"

Seppe d'aver sbagliato nel momento stesso in cui le parole ebbero lasciato le sue labbra, scottandogliele.

Milo impallidì paurosamente, e chiuse gli occhi, come provando un dolore troppo forte per essere espresso altrimenti, un dolore che sopraffaceva, rendeva inutile persino piangere e disperarsi.

Neppure mesi di malattia l'avevano reso così sofferente.

Quando parlò, la sua voce risuonò fragile, un sussurro appena percepibile.

"Cosa vuoi sapere di lui?"

"Niente. Mi sento in colpa nei suoi confronti. Era lui il tuo amico."

L'aveva detto finalmente.

Da quando il rapporto medico-paziente con Milo era diventato un rapporto d'amicizia, viveva ogni giorno nel senso di colpa nei confronti di Camus, l'unico vero amico di Milo.

Milo si stese nuovamente, ogni forza prosciugata.

"L'amicizia che c'era fra noi non potrà mai morire, sopravvivrà ad entrambi. Quando anche io sarò morto, resterà comunque nell'aria. Un legame del genere non si spezza con la morte. Lui è sempre con me, ogni giorno, ogni minuto. Con ogni respiro."

Inaspettatamente, Milo sorrise.

"Perciò non sprecare tempo ed energia a sentirti in colpa. Il patto che voglio stringere è con te. Accetti?"

Dopo un'ultima, breve, esitazione, Mu acconsentì.

_Il giorno seguente, 30 luglio, ci recammo al Pireo, per imbarcarci sulla nave passeggeri diretta a Brindisi, Italia._

Dopo aver brevemente discusso tra di loro e con Nia, avevano scelto di prendere la nave, piuttosto che l'aereo.

Né Milo né Mu ne avevano mai preso uno, e, anche se si erano promessi di non parlare delle condizioni di salute di Milo, entrambi sapevano quali fossero e non potevano prevedere gli effetti che un viaggio di quel genere avrebbe avuto.

E poi, la bellezza di un viaggio per mare era di molto superiore, ai loro occhi, a quella di un brevissimo, incolore viaggio in aereo, al di sopra delle nubi, senza poter vedere nulla dello splendido mondo che li circondava.

Sulla nave Milo sembrò rinato.

Apparentemente immune al mal di mare, trascorreva le ore sul ponte, appoggiato alle balaustre, a guardare il mare, a meditare su chissà cosa.

Chissà cosa?

Mu non si ingannava: meditava sulla morte, sul fatto che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo viaggio.

Aveva detto addio alla sua terra natia quel mattino, quando la nave – la Olympia – si era staccata dal porto e si era via via allontanata, e il porto stesso era diventato minuscolo, e le altre imbarcazioni non più di giocattoli.

Gli si avvicinò titubante, non volendo turbare in alcun modo il suo stato pensieroso e assorto, ma desiderando di poter restare ancora accanto a lui.

Ancora.

Sempre, senza alcun bisogno di stare all'erta, di calibrare parole o toni di voce.

Desiderava che Milo fosse in salute per poter essere in grado di infuriarsi con lui per uno scherzo andato oltre, che fosse in salute per poter, all'occorrenza, avere con un lui un contatto che gli non facesse temere di mandarlo in frantumi al minimo tocco, con la minima parola.

Era una sensazione che raramente Mu aveva provato per qualcuno…quella di desiderare la sua compagnia il più a lungo possibile…di sentirne la mancanza se lui non era vicino.

Dopo qualche secondo, appoggiato alla ringhiera accanto al Saint silenzioso, Mu capì che Milo l'aveva 'addomesticato', come il piccolo principe un giorno addomesticò una volpe…e fu da lei addomesticato.

Il vero significato di ciò gli fu chiaro quando Milo spostò leggermente la mano sulla ringhiera metallica e le loro dita si toccarono: un brivido, una scossa elettrica partirono dal punto di quel contatto e percorsero il suo corpo.

Alchimia.

Mirabile piccola scintilla, che per prima accese la vita milioni di anni fa.

Nessuno dei suoi pensieri trovò sbocco verso la superficie, solo uno trovò la via del suono, e lo fece parlare.

"Perché mi hai baciato, l'altra notte?"

Milo non rispose subito, continuando a fissare gli spruzzi schiumosi e la scia bianca tracciata dalla nave nei flutti.

Quando si voltò verso Mu il suo viso era sorridente, ma non nel modo sdegnoso che gli era proprio.

Un breve sorriso sincero, appena appena scherzoso.

"Un po' volevo provocarti, un po' volevo soltanto baciarti."

Mu deglutì, cercò le parole con cui ribattere, ma Milo fu più lesto.

Lo fece voltare delicatamente e lo baciò di nuovo, con lenta, determinata dolcezza.

Mu lasciò la penna sulla scrivania, lo sguardo fisso sul foglio parzialmente scritto, ma non messo a fuoco.

Non sarebbe riuscito a rileggere ciò che aveva scritto, neanche se avesse voluto, perché le lacrime gli velavano gli occhi.

Quel bacio sulla nave per Brindisi era stato l'inizio di tutto.

O forse la fine di tutto.

L'inizio della fine, la fine dell'inizio.

Qualunque cosa fosse stato, ora che non poteva avere più quei baci, cosa gli restava? Soltanto il ricordo di quel tiepido contatto sulle labbra fredde.

_Quello stesso giorno arrivammo a Brindisi e restammo in zona fino al 3 agosto, senza che Milo soffrisse ulteriormente._

Quelle poche parole dicevano ben poco dell'intero mondo che avevano scoperto, delle sensazioni che avevano provato e della vita che per qualche attimo li aveva lasciati in pace…dell'assenza di preoccupazioni.

Il mese era giovane e non c'era più da temere i fantasmi del passato.

Era stato il paradiso.

A Brindisi avevano visitato la città, col lungomare sempre animato, le luci e i negozi, poi, giusto perché gli era stata descritta alquanto entusiasticamente, avevano preso il treno ed erano andati ancora più a Sud, per vedere l'espressione moderna di quell'antica Rudiae di cui era perso quasi ogni ricordo, e che aveva affondato le sue incerte radici nell'antichità greco-romana.

Era un po' casa.

Forse.

Il clima era simile a quello della Grecia: molto caldo, ma anche umido.

C'erano monumenti interessanti da visitare e Milo non si era fatto illudere dai negozi e dalla fiera che, da tempo immemore, si snodava per tutta la città.

Di lì a due settimane sarebbe stata la festa del santo protettore della città. Loro se la sarebbero persa, ma c'era già nell'aria l'anticipazione.

C'erano anche molti turisti, con il loro stesso aspetto curioso e attento al minimo dettaglio.

Gli abitanti del luogo, è risaputo, attraversano ogni giorno una piazza, una strada, un quartiere d'arte, e non notano più la finezza con cui una mano antica forgiò la pietra, il marmo o il ferro.

Notano soltanto i difetti del luogo in cui risiedono e si muovono poi alla volta di altri lidi d'arte, per magnificarne la bellezza…trascurando le proprie origini.

Quei giorni trascorsi nella città d'antica origine che si fregiava – non del tutto a torto, ma di certo non a ragione – del titolo altisonante di 'Firenze del Sud', erano stati forse i più tranquilli, i più dolci dell'intero mese.

Milo si guardava intorno con lo sguardo ingenuo del bambino che scopre che le proprie mani gli appartengono, che le piccole dita tenere si muovono per sua volontà.

Mu non sapeva se lasciarsi ingannare, o se restare vigile. Una parte di sé voleva fortemente che Milo si sentisse bene davvero; ma l'altra, spietata, voleva che, qualora egli non si fosse sentito al meglio, non lo dimostrasse.

Perché ogni suo malore gli faceva male al cuore…lo lacerava a poco a poco, stillandone ogni dolorosa goccia di sangue.

Era un triste sentimento quello che lo spingeva a pensare così, a desiderare un tocco di salutare, vitale ipocrisia.

Si era reso conto che il tempo che avrebbe potuto trascorrere con Milo in quel modo sarebbe stato poco, pochissimo. Doveva sfruttarlo al massimo, prima che il male tremendo che l'affliggeva se lo portasse via, per sempre.

Il culmine della visita a quella città ricca di storia e arte fu raggiunto da una lunga, lenta e pienamente assaporata visita al Duomo, la chiesa madre che sorgeva in un punto nevralgico della città vecchia, sede di intenso traffico turistico e di una fitta rete di stradine strette e tortuose, ancora lastricate di basalti originali, con i balconcini in ferro battuto e – qui e là – scorci degni di un quadro o di un trompe l'oeil d'autore.

Appena entrati nella chiesa, ne percepirono immediatamente l'atmosfera sottilmente mistica, estranea alle comuni, quotidiane preoccupazioni.

La luce pomeridiana che entrava lenta dalle finestre istoriate creava quell'effetto, ma forse non era solo quello.

Anche se entrambi appartenevano a una religione diversa dal Cristianesimo, e gli ideali del Santuario, con la fede dovuta ad Atena, avevano ormai sbiadito e cancellato le ultime vestigia delle loro religioni natie, era quasi impossibile non 'sentire' qualcosa, mettendo piede tra quelle mura sacre.

La navata principale si stendeva perpendicolarmente al portone, in una fuga di snelle colonne che portavano all'altare centrale, circonfuso di luce.

"Erano molti anni che non entravo in una chiesa" mormorò Milo, facendo cenno a Mu perché lo seguisse.

Si diresse verso i banchi, prendendo posto in uno degli ultimi.

Nella posa del perfetto visitatore di chiese – seduto sul banco col capo all'indietro e il naso per aria, per ammirare la fattura squisita del soffitto – con i capelli neri inondati di pigra luce solare, Milo aveva le parvenze di un angelo.

Mu smise ancora di scrivere, lasciando cadere la penna e piegando e distendendo le dita, contratte da un crampo crudele.

Uno spasmo che non attanagliava soltanto quei tendini e quei muscoli, ma affliggeva soprattutto il suo cuore.

Era difficile. Ogni parola che scriveva, per quanto si sforzasse di renderla neutra e impersonale, gli portava alla memoria le lunghe eppure brevissime giornate di quel mese trascorso nell'eterno pendolo del dolore e dell'angoscia, con impercettibili sprazzi di una felicità a lungo vagheggiata che, nel momento in cui arrivava, era quasi già sciupata, consunta.

Se avesse smesso non avrebbe più ripreso a scrivere, di questo era fin troppo certo.

Ma non osava fidarsi della sua voce, e telefonare in Grecia.

Non avrebbe sopportato la vergogna derivante dall'essersi sciolto in lacrime parlando con la giovane Atena, o con Dauko della Bilancia.

E poi, ora che aveva iniziato a scrivere, provava un certo, perverso piacere nel ripercorrere quelle vicende…era come viverle ancora e ancora, era come se Milo fosse lì, col sorriso un po' storto che gli aveva rivolto quando, nel Duomo, gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva sussurrato: "Sei bello come un angelo".

A quelle parole Milo aveva sorriso leggermente, rialzando il capo.

"Ma non sono un angelo" gli aveva mormorato di rimando.

"Non ti sembra strano, essere qui, in una chiesa. Dopo tanto tempo in Grecia, uno penserebbe che ci fossero solo templi, al mondo…" disse Mu, dopo un poco.

Le parole di Milo gli bruciavano sul viso, sulle guance diventate rosse. Sicuramente contenevano dei sottintesi che non coglieva, ma sapere della loro esistenza era già abbastanza.

Cambiare discorso era un'arma strategica, gli concedeva un po' di tempo.

"Mi sembra molto strano…" iniziò Milo, e Mu tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Forse l'aveva scampata.

Per un po'.

"…che tu possa dirmi una cosa del genere e poi nascondere la mano come il bambino che tira un sasso."

Un mormorio basso e sensuale, proprio vicino al suo orecchio.

Quasi sentiva il calore del suo respiro sulla pelle e quel solo pensiero era troppo.

Quando percepì la morbidezza delle sue labbra sulla pelle delicata del collo, poco al di sotto dell'attaccatura dei capelli, non poté trattenere un sospiro concitato…che rimase sospeso nell'aria, mentre la comprensione di quanto stessero facendo lo scandalizzava.

"Milo!" sibilò, allontanandosi a malincuore di qualche centimetro. "Siamo in una _chiesa_, ti rendi conto?"

Milo si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi d'acquamarina luccicanti di malizia.

"Non c'è nessuno…"

"Ma potrebbero scoprirci e poi…è pur sempre un luogo sacro!"

Milo sbuffò piano, ma si alzò in piedi.

"Vieni"

"Dove?"

"Zitto e seguimi!" lo incalzò Milo, con l'accenno di un sorriso malizioso sul viso.

Lo condusse fino a una soglia bassa, da una mezza porta con due graziose antine e una tenda color porpora.

Sul momento Mu, che non era esperto di chiese cristiane, pensò che si trattasse di un ingresso per un altro locale della chiesa.

Ma quando fu entrato – e Milo subito dopo di lui a bloccargli la ritirata – si rese conto di trovarsi in uno spazio estremamente confinato, nel quale filtravano flebili raggi di luce, provenienti da una finestrina bucherellata.

"Ma cos'è questo posto?" chiese Mu, leggermente innervosito ma sotto sotto intrigato dalla situazione ai limiti del sacrilegio.

"E' un confessionale" mormorò la voce insinuante di Milo, mentre le sue labbra ritrovavano il percorso abbandonato in precedenza e si facevano più insistenti, più inebrianti, come un vino speziato confonde i sensi e li ubriaca, senza cognizione del poi.

Senza lo spauracchio dei simboli religiosi di cui la chiesa – come è prevedibile – era abbondantemente cosparsa, forse sottratti all'ira di Colui che era il padrone di quella casa, Mu trovò più facile perdere il controllo, piegarsi e plasmarsi – come cedevole, morbida argilla – contro il corpo di Milo, l'ideale completamento della sua forma originaria, che Zeus, padre di tutti gli dei, invidioso della loro felicità, aveva voluto spezzare per sempre, complici le fedeli saette.

Il primo contatto delle dita sapienti di Milo gli strappò un guaito dolce di cucciolo, ma ben meno innocente.

Era…troppo, era tutto troppo.

Quel confessionale di legno scuro, impregnato di incenso, con la tendina che a tratti tremolava, rischiando di svelare il misfatto; la vicinanza estrema, come se i loro corpi, le loro membra volessero tornare alla forma originaria, fondersi in un unico essere completo, non più capace di soffrire e, quindi, neanche di amare.

Le dita sinistre – in tutti i sensi – di Milo, che scandivano la sequenza dei baci, disperati, che soffocavano altri lamenti, più palesi; si avventuravano in lande sconosciute, suscitando brividi di un piacere mai completamente esplorato; si chiudevano e si aprivano, ben consapevoli di un fine ultimo che rapidamente – ma non troppo – stava per essere raggiunto e…

Luce.

Dopo il buio sciropposo, la fievole luce dell'interno della chiesa bruciava come il pieno mezzogiorno.

Una mano ignara aveva spostato la tendina con intenzioni di certo buone ma, ahimè, imprudenti.

Agli occhi annebbiati di Mu, puntellato contro la parete posteriore del cubicolo e lì intrappolato da Milo, comparve il viso serio, magro e sconcertato di un anziano sacerdote.

Mu accolse con dolore la separazione da Milo, che lottava per districare i propri arti dai suoi, e con vergogna lo sguardo inquisitore del religioso, che non si avventurò per certe chine, ma gli fece sorgere immediatamente la necessità di ricomporsi, e velocemente.

Anche se soltanto una certa cerniera non era nel suo stato più consono, si sentiva troppo esposto, sotto lo sguardo di quei piccoli occhi scuri.

Quando anche Mu emerse dal confessionale, il prete li scrutò ancora, socchiudendo gli occhi miopi.

Senza degnarli di una parola, l'anziano ministro entrò nel confessionale ormai sconsacrato – o forse no – e chiuse con un gesto violento la tendina.

Alcuni fedeli iniziavano a entrare in chiesa per la messa pomeridiana.

Era il caso di andare via.

Uscirono nel cortile ancora inondato di sole, battendo le palpebre per difendere gli occhi da tanto fulgore.

Senza dir nulla, senza neanche guardarsi, si inoltrarono nel centro storico, scegliendo le viuzze più strette e solitarie, in cui l'avanzato stato di abbandono degli edifici suggeriva l'assenza totale di inquilini – a meno di non considerar tali gli eventuali felini e canidi che potessero aver rilevato i locali.

Una parete scalfita funse da appoggio all'impeto ancora trattenuto, alla voglia non sopita.

Nessuno ne disturbò il naturale svolgimento, o ne turbò il culmine estremo.

Nessuna traccia – nessuna traccia visibile – ne testimoniò la riuscita.

Mu alzò la penna dal foglio, sconcertato.

La violenza con cui la scena del Duomo gli era tornata alla mente, completa di suoni, luce e odori, l'aveva stordito.

Non importava quanto fosse triste, addolorato, distrutto: il ricordo di quel momento avrebbe conservato la sua potenza per anni a venire…il ricordo della 'prima volta'.

_Il 3 agosto, constatate le buone condizioni di salute di Milo, prendemmo l'aereo per Roma. Non sapevamo se potesse nuocergli ma pensammo che, non avendo egli avuto inconvenienti fino a quel momento, non potessero esservi eccessivi problemi. Come dimostra ciò che accadde in seguito, ci sbagliammo completamente._

UBRIS – Il Peccato Mortale – Fine Seconda Parte


End file.
